Toothless's Past
by Galaxy The White Night Fury
Summary: (SPOILERS FROM HTTYD 2) After Toothless feels lonely while Hiccup and Astrid take care of their newborn child Alvis Haddock so Toothless remembers the past and remembers his mate and his family. (Point of View will switch and dragons talk to each other and humans just hear dragon noise and calls) Back Story: Continues from HTTYD 2
1. Toothless's Past

(SPOILERS FROM HTTYD 2)

After Toothless feels lonely while Hiccup and Astrid take care of their newborn child Alvis Haddock so Toothless remembers the past and remembers his mate and his family.

(Point of View will switch and dragons talk to each other and humans just hear dragon noise and calls)

Back Story: Hiccup is chief and is now a father and Him and Astrid are happy and has introduced their son Alvis to every one and even to the dragons StormFly was fine Toothless didn't care but he knew something was going to happen so Hiccup was even more busy Toothless and Hiccup only fly together for Hiccup to get to places and that was it he never went morning or night flying so Toothless just slept most of the day and Hiccup knew this so he told Toothless to go and help the young dragons behave well try to (Toothless is alpha at the end of httyd 2).

* * *

Toothless walks around the village with Cloudjumper following not far Toothless could fly because he and hiccup needed each other to fly so he just sleeps, fish and well play sometimes if Hiccup and Astrid let him but Cloudjumper stayed on the ground a lot.

but Cloud jumper wants to know Toothless past so they walk to the stables and when Cloud jumper ask Toothless "Hey Toothless do you remember your past family?" He asked Toothless froze "why you ask Cloud?" Toothless said a bit shaken by the question.

"Because I want to know you never talk to anyone about your past," Cloud said "I don't want to talk about it," Toothless said "please tell me I promise I won't tell anyone or dragon," said Cloud.

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TAlL ABOUT!" Toothless said as he yelled but when people heard him he roars.

Hiccup came running in with the gang and Valka and Astrid holding Alvis not too far behind "Bud wants wrong" said Hiccup said trying to calm his dragon down.

Valka calm Cloud jumper down and brought him to his stall and Toothless growl and all the dragons go to or into their stables then Toothless calm down and ran away from master and friends and ran to where he first met Hiccup the creak.

* * *

"Toothless calm down calm down your fine your fine" Toothless circle a bit and then lay down roaring in anger of him and Cloud jumper and well other dragons roar back to him but didn't go to him he wants to be along and guess who found him, Astrid.

Astrid pet Toothless on the head and with Stromfly next to her "Toothless are you ok what happens to you in the stables?" Astrid said Toothless coos a bit and then look away Astrid want to give him something from Hiccup.

"Hiccup wants me to give you this it so you can fly by your self now I and Hiccup knew you wanted to get into the sky again so he made this again," Astrid said Toothless look up and wait for her to put it on.

When she was done he opens his wing and flew everyone saw him flying dragon and people greeted him and watch him they never knew he could fly himself but he didn't care he just wanted to be along and so he climbed to the top of the mountain and when he was along he saw something or someone that he thought that he would never see again.

* * *

I hope you enjoy :) this first chapter

Read The Flashback see who Toothless saw :3


	2. Flash Back

(SPOILERS FROM HTTYD 2 AND THIS CONTINUES AFTER A YEAR OF HHTYD 2)

After Toothless feels lonely while Hiccup and Astrid take care of their newborn child Stoick Vast Haddock II so Toothless remembers the past and remembers his friends and his family and his kingdom.

(Point of View will switch and dragons talk to each other and humans just hear dragon noise and calls)

* * *

Toothless and the Albino Female Night Fury just stared at each other than "Luna" Toothless said she nodded her head then they smiled ran up to each other and hug "I miss you what happen how did you escape? I thought I- I lost you" He said "Me too," Luna said they talk until they went to sleep they talk about how they were and what happened to them both.

* * *

 **Time Skip Like 21 - 22 Years Ago**

Toothless eyes went into focus and saw 2 dragons that were night furries one of the king of their kingdom his name was Shadow he was a dark as the night sky with no moon or stars and next to him is his queen who name was Amethyst she had the darkest purple scales like the night purple sky and both their eyes were like their son's then his father pick him up and went outside.

Then we look and saw 3 other baby night furries there was one that catches his eye it was a female white night fury neither of her parents was white only her then her father calm but loud voice came on "Welcome everyone to not just my son but Claws, Storm and Lighting childeren welcoming ceramony first is my son well now everyone knows the oly time a king's child may be named if the kind is dead or he 3 years old well we all know that I will not be giving up king for a long time" Shadow said with a chuckle "first we have Strom daughter she an albino Night Fury that be handy in the winter any her name is Luna welcome Luna" Shadow said "Next we have claw's son Scar he looks a lot like claw" Ameethyst kind and warm voice said "last is Lighting daughter Violet" said Shadow.

* * *

 **Time Skip 2 Years Later**

Toothless, Scar, Violet and Luna were at Toothless's 2-year-old birthday party that means in 1 year he will be named then they didn't have to say, dude, **"** Dude what do you think your dad will name you?" Luna asked "I don't know but I hope something cool like Blaze," He said then everyone heard yelling and then Vikings came and killed everyone even Scar, Violet even Luna Toothless escape by flying and never look back.

* * *

Toothless woke up and saw Luna who was watching the sunrise Toothless got up and ate some fish that was near him and Luna saw him up "You're up that's good there were some villagers calling your name" Luna said "Oh ok I should head back anyway" He said "Ok I'll see you soon right?" Luna asked "Ya" Luna and Toothless nudge each other and Toothless flew back to Berk.

* * *

 _Hope you all enjoy read The Secret Relation Ship to see what happens next_

 _:3_


	3. The Secret Relation Ship

(SPOILERS FROM HTTYD 2 AND THIS CONTINUES AFTER A YEAR OF HHTYD 2)

After Toothless feels lonely while Hiccup and Astrid take care of their newborn child Stoick Vast Haddock II so Toothless remembers the past and remembers his friends and his family and his kingdom.

(Point of View will switch and dragons talk to each other and humans just hear dragon noise and calls)

* * *

Toothless came home that morning Hiccup came running to him "Don't you ever do that again Bud" Hiccup said Toothless did a cooing sound like saying sorry then Toothless spend the rest of the day in his pen but when it became dark Luna came into his pen "Hey" she said "Luna what are you doing you could get caught" Toothless said a bit worry "so but are you ok is a better question" she asked "ya Hiccup just didn't let out for the day but eh" he said.

Hiccup woke up to more than one roar he walks outside and sees Toothless and a white dragon and he is trying to figure out what dragon is that "Luna Fly now" Toothless roar and Luna flew but Astrid saw the whole thing flew after Luna on storm fly but Toothless called back to Strom Fly and she stop and Luna flew away.

* * *

The gang was in the Haddock Home and trying to figure out why Toothless did that while Toothless was locked in his pen and he couldn't fly and he wants to make sure Luna was ok "What with Toothless Hiccup why would he do that for a dragon?" Fishlegs said, "Ya what would T do that he like well I shouldn't care about my friends but instead this what dragon for some reason." Tuff Said "Hmm when I saw that white dragon I think it might be a female dragon she was shorter then Toothless," Hiccup said "Ya when I saw her and I know where she went into mountains," Astrid said " We are going to the mountains where a white female dragon surround by snow that we don't know what class she in and possibly dangerous" Snotlout said "Well if you want you can watch Stoick or we can ask Heather while she here" Hiccup said "Fine I'll go" Snotlout said Toothless heard everything than trying to get fim self-free he had self-fly tail on his tail he just need to get then he plasma blast the chain and flew to Luna as fast as his wings could take him.

* * *

"Luna Luna!" Toothless said, "Toothless what wrong?" Luna said, "Hiccup and the others are coming to find you need to go NOW!" He said "Ok there a cave above I'll go up there meet me up there tonight ok," Luna said "I will my love," he said Luna flew up there and Toothless hid in the shadows waiting for his master and friends. He wants to protect Luna he knew he could trust Hiccup and his friends but still, he loves Luna and want her to be safe and hopeful she is the same with him.

* * *

Hiccup and friends enter and look around for Luna but didn't find her then got close to luna then Luna took a magical crystal that made dragons talk and said "You better leave now or else" she growled, "Hiccup we should listen to the ghost and leave I don't want to die!" "No, we need to Find That dragon no matter what if it a new kind of dragon then think Toothless won't be lonely when everyone is busy and when Strom fly with Astrid helping her," Hiccup said Luna growled and said "leave or else you will never leave," she said "Hiccup if I die I will haunt you for the rest of your life" Snotlout said "Fine" Hiccup said as they walked out Luna and Toothless came out "Luna I'll stay here tonight" Toothless said "Ok Toothless" Luna said and then they got really in love with each other and did some things.

* * *

Next Morning Toothless return and well made sure he didn't look like he was tired and when he was in his pen Hiccup made sure he said in their than their son Stoick came into the pen and pet Toothless but Toothless just slept and Astrid was watching just in case but then Stiock just walk around him and then poke Toothless then walk to Astrid and left Toothless then slept for the rest of the day Then the gang came over to the Haddock home.

"Hiccup are you sure yes Toothless is alpha but to every dragon," Fishlegs said "but he the only night fury left and all dragons are scared of night furries," Hiccup said then they all look at Toothless then the gang walked to Toothless pen and try to make him but he didn't "maybe we should do this in the morning" Hiccup said that night Toothless worried and slept in the morning he growled and roar at Hiccup and Hiccup left him along and did chief things.

* * *

 ** _That It, for now, hope you all enjoy and read_**

 _Finding out_

 ** _To see what happens next_**

 ** _:3 ;3_**


	4. Finding Out

(SPOILERS FROM HTTYD 2 AND THIS CONTINUES AFTER A YEAR OF HHTYD 2)

After Toothless feels lonely while Hiccup and Astrid take care of their newborn child Stoick Vast Haddock II so Toothless remembers the past and remembers his friends and his family and his kingdom.

(Point of View will switch and dragons talk to each other and humans just hear dragon noise and calls)

* * *

The gang thought Toothless was being weird he only flew to the mountains and never look or talk to any of the dragons or people but they didn't know why and well they left him along until he stole some fish so the gang came and where planning something. "Hiccup maybe he likes it up there I mean maybe it reminds him of his old home," Fishleg said "Fishlegs I know my own dragon he never care about the mountains least not before so why now" Hiccup said "Unless he leading a double life or he just want to be left alone" Tuff said Ruff elbow her brother in the ribs "That might be possible but he been on berk for a long time and besides he loves little stiock" Riff said "Maybe but why would he want to be alone he always to play with Stiock or Hiccup or with any one really and he enjoys flying by hime self now so he not just on the ground but he hasn't been with any other dragons" Astrid say "maybe he just wants to be a long wolf for now like me" Snotout said with a smile "no he not like that first yes but now no he loves being around to protect every" Hiccup said "Wait to protect everyone maybe he been protecting the female dragon" Hiccup said "Or leading a douple life" Tuff said every one look at him.

* * *

That night they followed Toothless to the mountains and then heard him and Luna speak with the crystal and remember the voice of Luna. "Luna, do you ever wonder what if you choose a different way for anything?" Toothless ask "Yes on your 2nd birthday I still remember how we needed to call you dude till you were 3 but I was ok with it anyway well king kingdom kind's rule well you would have made a great king of night furries," Lua said "Do you ever miss you, parents, Shadow and Amethyst?" Luna asked "Yes but I have a new family Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruff, and Tuff, snotlout Heather and Dagur and you" Toothless said with a little blush "well now I know you a big softy like your parents were," Luna said "yes my parents were the best but I do wonder something about you Luna" Toothless said "What?" She asked "how you got white scales and why you're so beautiful," he said "Oh you, of course, you say that you big softy," Luna said with a giggle "how are you feeling I remember when I came here yesterday you were sick and you refuse to eat anything" "I'm ok now I don't know why that happens well eh" Luna said with a shrug "Luna want to go outside it's night time so we can do some dance" Toothless asked "do you even know how dance you could barely stay on the groud with out flying when we were younger" Luna said "Please Luna" Toothless said with puppy eyes "Fine" Luna said and as they fly out to the top of the mountains and did some dancing in the air with thier wings and flying moves and both laugh. Then they landed "that was fun Toothless," Luna said, "Ya it was Luna I should go back" Toothless said "Wait here, take it," Luna said and handing Toothless a talking crystal. Toothless took it and then kiss/ lick Luna they both blushed "Bye love" Toothless said flying off.

* * *

Hiccup and the gang was home before Toothless and Toothless went into the house to see if his master was sleep but he wasn't Toothless pause and was about to run to the door but couldn't Meatlug was there "Toothless bud who Luna" Hiccup asked Toothless look dawn then took out the talking crystal "she a night fury and my mate" Toothless said and everyone was shocked then Tuff said " HA I was right he leading a double life and how are you talking?" "The talking crystal makes any dragon talk Luna gave it to me" Toothless said looking down FIshleg squealed "There more night furries Toothless your not the only one!" "No it just me and Luna I don't know what happens to the other" Toothless said "wait didn't you say that most of them got killed except you, Luna and 2 other Violet and Scar" Ruff said "Luna or me doesn't know what happens to either of them Luna knows they went together some were that's all she knows of what happened" Toothless said "Meatlug left Toothless thought he tired" Astrid said Meatlug did and Toothless went through the door to his pen and went to bed.

* * *

In the morning Heather and Dagur came to berk to see Stiock Hiccup told them what happens with Toothless and Toothless was over the sea eat some fish and bring some to Luna then when he landed Toothless was brought to Heather and Dagur and Toothless took out the talking crystal. "Yes he," he said Heather and Dagur were shocked "Brother is this real with let me poke my self," Dagur said as he pokes himself it was real "So Lunayourr mate what have you done with her" Dagur asked and Toothless growled and Dagur back down "Ok ok you keep it low key got it" Dagur said "what does she look like?" Heather asked "She an albino night furry with blue eyes" Toothless said "Maybe tonight she can come out of the mountains she only likes to go out at night" Toothless said "sure then everyone can meet her and not spy on her" Toothless said and glaring at Hiccup.

* * *

That Night Luna and Toothless flew down the beach where everyone was waiting and they both have their talking crystal they landed and Luna walk up to them "Hello I'm am Luna the night furry" Luna said Dagur walk up to her slowy and put his hand out and gave her some fish Luna took it and eat it "Thank um your name please" Luna asked "I'm Dagur this is my sister Heather" Dagur said Luna knew the others Luna gave the dragons some talking crystal so their riders could understand them "Luna where did you find this crystal?" Fishlegs asked "well when a baby night furry born they are given and kinds children are giving 2 Toothless has his 2 somewhere" Luna said Dagur was shocked "Toothless is king of night furries" Dagur said Luna and Toothless looked at each other than the ground "no my kingdom was killed a long time ago 19 years ago" Toothless said "By who?" Tuff asked "Vikings" Luna said with a small hiss "they killed every but I, Scar and Violet and Toothless fly away we couldn't fly yet royalty night furries are taught flying at a month-year-old," Luna said Heather went up to Luna and pet her on her head "you lost your family like me and Dagur did" Heather said "I was only 2 years old" Luna said with a tear coming down "But you did say how kings childeren are named at 3 years old why is that" Fishleg asked "Well they get name at 3 years old or their dad die and their mom name them and that child rules as long as they can live for" luna said "so Toothless is king but not reall because there no more night furries" Tuff said "well it I, Toothless, Scar and violet" Luna said and look at Toothless Toothless look up in suprise "Scar and Violet are ok?" Toothless asked "Yes that visited me an hour ago there in the cave they want to come down here they might then you guys can meet them" Luna said and look at everyone then 2 night furries came it was Scar who had a Scar on his eye but still could see and Violy who scales were like a violet color.

* * *

 **That it for today read on to see what happens next in**

 _Together Again_

 **;3 :3 see ya later**

 **And we reach 1,428 words YA**


	5. Together Again

(SPOILERS FROM HTTYD 2 AND THIS CONTINUES AFTER A YEAR OF HHTYD 2)

After Toothless feels lonely while Hiccup and Astrid take care of their newborn child Stoick Vast Haddock II so Toothless remembers the past and remembers his friends and his family and his kingdom.

(Point of View will switch and dragons talk to each other and humans just hear dragon noise and calls)

* * *

When the 2-night furries land and when Scar looks up and saw Toothless Scar nudges Violet and when Violet looks and see Toothless she kinda bows her ahead a bit and so does Scar. "You guys don't need to do that" Toothless said with a bit of embarrassment "But you're a king and alpha why wouldn't we," Scar asked "Because you know what happen you guys were there and you guys remember their sail mark it had a dragon's eye on it it shows that night furries are weak and stupid but that what you guys are as night furries to me it is I ran instead of fighting my parent could still be alive but I ran in fear!" Toothless said in a hiss "Toothless why would think that your alpha you had that glow you did the right thing and yes Luna told us everything on what you told her TOothless we don't think your weak remember you could do anything but stay on the ground your better at flying not just because you have a human helping you have a friend that helps you toothless, yes everyone else is gone but that in the past you need to look in to the present and future and besides were are still here for and so are they" Violet said and pointed to the humans TOothless look at both dragon and Humans then hug Scar and Violet "Thanks, violet" Toothless said Toothless looks at hiccup and runs over and hugs him "how about we race a bit" Hiccup said and all the dragon roar in yes when the sun was about to rise all the humans were alseep "Toothless it almost sun rise we should head back up and when you come up again thier be a surprize from Scar and Violet" Luna siad Toothless nodded and then Scar, Violet and Luna flew off into the caves and the dragons brought thier masters home to sleep in thier bed till sun rise.

* * *

Toothless stayed home that morning helping Astrid with Stiock and didn't use his talk crystal when it was noon Toothless went up into the mountains and wait to see if anyone there and no one was he guess they went out to hunt a bit. Toothless went inside and saw some eggs then it hit him either that was his and Luna or Scar and Violet, of course, he kept them warm till the others got back and in an hour that did and when he saw them he got up faster than the speed of light "Who eggs are these?!" Toothless asked a bit worried " Thier Scar and Violet" Luna said Toothless relaxed "congrats on you 2 how long till they hatch?" Toothless asked "when the next storm comes," Violet said "Oh ya because we need lighting for our blast and other things" Toothless said, "Yep" scar said "Toothless can you come with me for a bit," Luna asked "Sure," Toothless said and walk into a different cave "Toothless I love you" Luna said Toothless was shocked and then smiled "I love you too" Toothless said and blush then Luna hope on to him and then they just cuddle Luna, Toothless, Scar and Vilet celebrat on the eggs and Toothless and Luna and that night they all played in the water at the beach that night Luna, Violet, and Scar went back and slept and Toothless went back to his home and slept.

* * *

Toothless woke up to roaring and growls and yelling Toothless flew over to see what was happening it was Barf and Belch that were fighting with a female zippleback name Rose and SunFlower because they were found in flowers so Toothless roar at both of them to stop or else and they did and went back to do what they were doing Toothless wish he could bring the others down so the others can meet them but they might not happen but that night was something happen Toothless was playing with Stiock and then Hiccup come in with a painic in his eyes and Astrid ask what was wrong "The Dragon Flywers cought the skrill and say if I don't give them berk that at war and use the skrill what are we post to do what about Stiock" Hiccup asked. "We figure something out till then how about you help me with dinner," Astrid said then Toothless grab his talking crystal "how about Luna, Violet and Scar do night portals no one would see and Luna can blend into the clouds and if they did come then they would roar and then we can sound the alarms" Toothless said Hippcup thought for a moment and said "ok". Then Toothless flew up to the mountains and told Luna, Violet, and Scar on the plan the agreed. Hiccup in the morning, of course, announced the what dragon flyers were going to do and told the village some people volunteer to help and do night patrols everyone was on high alert and some time Tuff and Ruff would even make sure every who they say they were no one really slept some time and everyone was worried even Toothless he knew if anything happens to Luna or Scar or Violet or the eggs he would never forgive himself.

* * *

When a lightning storm came one night Luna saw the Skrill and sound the alarms and everyone went into battle mode and Luna help Scar and Violet move their eggs to where lighting would hit the eggs and the little one would hatch but Toothless knew he needed to be with Hiccup and he was Astrid mom watch Stiock while the village prepare for a war and no dragon brought their dragon crystal and well Luna join Toothless and the village to fight but in the clouds to see if they had any other dragons.

* * *

 ** _That All, for now, hope you all enjoy and don't forget to read_**

 _The Battle_

 ** _to see who wins and what happens_**

 ** _:3 ;3_**


	6. The Battle

(SPOILERS FROM HTTYD 2 AND THIS CONTINUES AFTER A YEAR OF HHTYD 2)

After Toothless feels lonely while Hiccup and Astrid take care of their newborn child Stoick Vast Haddock II so Toothless remembers the past and remembers his friends and his family and his kingdom.

(Point of View will switch and dragons talk to each other and humans just hear dragon noise and calls)

* * *

Everyone was in place they follow the command that their chief has given them The gang were sticking together lightning was coming from everywhere and almost hit Hiccup and Toothless but they move out of the way Luna saw some dragon flyers in the cloud and scared them away and see their dragons free and when there was fog Luna would go and attack the boat and then **_BOOM_** lightning hit the top of the mountains Toothless and Luna hope Scar and Violet and their eggs were ok then it was Krogan and Skril VS Hiccup and Toothless both fought hard and long then Luna saw a hunter about to slice off one of Toothless wings but then Luna came out of the clouds and got into Toothless's place in stead everything stop even Krogan and the Skrill stop fight to see what had happenToothless look over to Luna on the ground and her wing barely atacheds to her body Toothless angery biult up in himand he snaped he Plasa blast both Krogan and the ship they had and roar at them to leave and let the Skril go they knew what he ment with the roar and they did and left then Toothless ran over to Luna every saw how Luna was a white night fury and then Scar and Violet came they saw the whole thing the village move and made space for the 4 night furries (In dragon lanuage) "Toothless you ok" Scar asked "No we need to get Luna help Now!" he roar both vilet and Scar nodded and Toothless look at Hiccup (in huamn language) "Bug will bring her to the forge" Hiccup said then Scar and Vilet pick up Luna and brought her to the forge no one was aloud in accepted Gobber and Hiccup.

* * *

 **Time Skip Hours Later**

Finally, it was early morning when all the villager were up and waiting to hear how Luna was Astrid told the village who the other night furries were and what happens they all were worried for Toothless when Hiccup and Gobber came out Toothless heart stop when no Luna came out he looked down at the ground "Bud she ok she just asleep" Hiccup said Toothless look at him and then Scar and Violet they were smiling the village was happy they continu their day trying to act like it was normal Toothless knew why theu wanted to make him feel better but he just lay near the door for Luna Scar and Violet stay a bit and then let they needed to get something and when they return thier were to baby night furries both boys they names were Lightning II and Claws II (Both name after thier parents fathers) and Stiock with Astrid near by played with Toothless and the baby night furry it was days befor any inproment from what Toothless knew of then Hiccup and Goober brought her out with her new metal left wing she could keep her old wing but that was up in the cave Luna stayed at the Haddock house Toothless barely ate he barley move he only slept and waited for Luna to wake up Stiock brought food well small food and Astrid brought in bigger food. Everyone was worried about Toothless so when he was sleep they moved him and when he woke up in the forge getting a check from Gobber he growl and try to stand up but couldn't he was being held down by Valka, Astrid, Hiccup, and Snolout he growls to let him go but they didn't when Googer was finished befor he let go they moved him outside so he wouldn't break anything and when he was outside and let go he flew as fast as he could to Luna but Luna wasn't their we was kinda painicing the gang saw this of course and calm him down then he heard wing flaps from the south where the beach and he saw Scar, Violet, their sons flying and Luna he went into the sky and went right into Luna and they landed on the sand Luna under Toothles who was kissing/ licking her and then Luna made him get off and they played and the village watch as the cute couple plays and then Toothless growled a bit and roar and hiss to and then he nugde Luna and put his tail around hers and he didn't care if her metal wing was hurting her he just cared that she was ok. Then Toothless look at his tail and saw how it was like when he and Hiccup went flying together and then he look at Hiccup and he climbed up to Hiccup and wait for his master to get up and then everyone got onto their dragons and they all flew and that night Luna wasn't feeling too well and he worried again but Gibber and Gothi check to see what wrong and then Gothi wrote something into the groung and wait for Gobber to transati it "Gothi says Crogratz Toothle your going to be a father well I did not epcect that" Goober siad then Toothless fainted and he woke up the next morning he ate and went for a fly with Hiccup and the others Scar, Violet and Luna were preparing Luna for little ones of her own when the gang was at the Haddock house they chated a bit "Hiccup do you think Dragon and Human pregnacy are the same or different?" Snotlout asked "You need to ask Fishlegs I only human, not a dragon and he help that the breeding center for dragons," Hiccup said "fine Fishlegs" Snoulout asked and talk to Fishlegs "wait so since Toothless going to be a father and a king of his friends and their kids then he be busy" Tiff said "no he just alpha of the dragons of berk including Scar, Violet, Luna and thier kids" Ruff said "to be honest it is cool that night furries are coming back from extinct since it was only Toothless and he baby will be so cute I wonder if any are going to be like Luna" Astrid said "If so then that means albino Night furries won't be so rare and then we can see why it happens because Luna the only one and it just happen" Fushleg said.

* * *

 **Time Skip Couple Months Later**

Stiock was growing up fast he was only 2 now and we could speak a lot and was potty train and when we become ten he gets to train a dragon of his own or get Toothless's or Scar's kids either way and Heather and Fishlegs had 2 kids only a year apart thier oldest a son name Finn and thier daughter Honey because her hair looks like honey Snoutlout and Midian had 3 kids 2 sons and a daughter thier sons where Hotlout and Coollout and thier daughter Milly Ruff and Throk had 1 kids a daughter name Riley Dagur and mala had 1 kid a son name Duke Ruff and a girl name Sunny had twins a boy and a girl name Madison and Matthew who where a hand full just like thier unat and father Ruff and Tuff and they were either 2 or 1 years old and well it was close for Luna to have the eggs and needed to wait for the next lightning storm and Luna look bigger then she was when they met but she didn't have modd swings and didn't get sick she ate a lot and slept alot but she was ok with that and time to time you would see her flying and Toothless was, of course, ok wit h her he told her she could fly as long as some one was around and she was ok with that they were greate some peeople say their young ones would be grey or black and Astrid guess it a girl that albino like her mothe and Scar and Violet had 2 more kids both girls name Scartte and Jade. Stiock was born on SNogeltog Eva so we were celebrating Snogaltog and Stiock birthday and that when the dragons get more food and Luna was ok with that she chill and that one of the things I love her we sat near the fire at the great hall every one celebrating and when the food came out and the drinks Hiccup and Astrid refuse the drinks unless they were Water or juice and they had cake and when it came to present me and Luna had a present from the gang we open it up and showed sa nice nest for 3 egg Luna sheard a tear and I was so happy and then I looked up and saw everyone smiling and singing me and Luna got up walk outside and got something that the village could you Hiccup and Astrid open it up and it said look outside and saw the northen lights it was the best day ever. The next morning the gang came into the Haddock house and I and Luna sat in Hiccups room which had no walls so we could see everything the kids were so happy they got what the wanted Stiock got a little night fury plush that looks like Luna he love Luna too and couldn't wait for her to have kids I was too I re lit the fire and then we all went for a morning fly around berk with each other then Luna stop near the mountains and roar in pain I heard her and ran her up to the mountains were the nesr we got the last night was and we made sure it was in the right spot she was couple weeks late and it was time finaly and Valka came up to see how Luna and the eggs were we had 3 egss now we need to wait for the next lightning storm and then they shall hatch I was so happy to be a father but I knew I was going to get bord or waiting for Scar and Violet brought food for Luna so I can work in the day and sometimes at come and see her and sleep there till almost moring to be ready for work but when the lightning strom finally happen me and Luna move the eggs to the top and waited as it got closer and closer I got more and more excided then _**BOOM** _the lighting hit the eggs then the first egg hatch it was a boy then the next egg htach it was a boy then the next egg hatch it was a girl Luna took the boys and I took the girl and brought it down to Hiccup and the village saw us coming down and made room for us and Luna put the 2 boys down every one aw and then i put down my cute albino daughter and everyone aw and ooo i was proud and when baby night fury are born they go to thier mothers theb oys did the girl didn't they also open their eyes to they all did the boys had scarette red eye and my daughter had eyes like she was blind Valka came and look at them the boys were fine the girl no she was blind niether of us knew how Luna told Scar and Violet they told us we be fine i knew we would be Valka gave the girl back to us and our sons and daughter ate fish that had been chewed up for them we needed to think of name i asked Luna should we wait to name on of the kids like my father did with me or no she said sure will do our daughter Valka knew what we were talking about and told the village they thought what name we would pick i already had a name but we wait till she 1 or 2 years old till then people call her m'lady like Hiccup does with Astrid the boys name were Shadow II and Jet and the boys start to fly a bit the village went on with thier day and me and my family were in my pen watching the boys play with each other while my little girl stayed near me then a heard a sqeak call my name i look down and heard my little girl said "dada" i was so proud.

* * *

 _I hope you all enjoy that read the next and finaly chapter_

 _Happy Ending_

 _:3 ;3_


	7. Happy Ending

(SPOILERS FROM HTTYD 2 AND THIS CONTINUES AFTER A YEAR OF HTTYD 2)

After Toothless feels lonely while Hiccup and Astrid take care of their newborn child Stoick Vast Haddock II so Toothless remembers the past and remembers his friends and his family and his kingdom.

(Point of View will switch and dragons talk to each other and humans just hear dragon noise and calls and thier magic crystal that make dragon talk)

* * *

 **Time Skip 1 Year Later**

Toothless was playing with Jet and Shadow and m'lady but I call her my little girl and she ok with that Stiock soon when he was 10 was going to find his own dragon but my little girl couldn't be any one dragon because she couldn't well that what Fishleg said but I growled at him and he steps away from me a bit baby dragons went to the acadmy to train to be dragons for riders my little girl went and her brothers would help her learn and the kids would help them feed them, clean them and play with them and Stiock got Jet and Scarlett got Shadow while my daughter had a new rider her name was Cleo i thought something was up with her but didn't care really m'lady knew how to fly befor any of her brothers or any dragon at her age and she knew where she was going I knew she was using her other sences but from time to time she would bump into a wall some of the dragons laugh at her when she would either do 2 things one cry and go to me or Luna or she would get mad and blast at the kids who laugh at her and she would either blast striaght at them or miss and do a warning growl and be in a mood for an hour. Stiock and Cleo were the same age and played with the other children I thought it was great how my children could do anything really except how m'lady wasn't trust around the fire without someone watching her she knew someone was there or not and she was correct about it but because she was blind and albino she got teased but she got through with it but they needed talking crystal so we went to my home the kingdom of the night furries.

* * *

I did not like going back there too many memories but we had too lucky Hiccup Astrid and the others came while spitelout watch the village when we got there it was still the same except there were lights then I heard growling and talk me and Luna had the kids got closer to us then m'lady got thought us and ran into the shsdows only for a male dragon came out with her in his mouth and look at Toothless and put her on the grupnd and said in dragon languas "Son" as he said Toothless reliaze it was his father Toothless ran up to him and hig him then more night furries came out the kingdom was ok "how what I thought you died dad" Toothless said "I told you it takes more than a viking to kill me and well I see dragons and vikings are at peace now" Shadow said then his mother Amethesty came to Toothless and hid him then Jet, Shadow II and Luna came up and then Hiccup and Astrid "Dad you know Luna these 2 are our sons Jet and Shaodw and this later girl is our daughter m'lady we name her at 2 years old and this is Hiccup my rider and Astrid Hiccup wife" Toothelss said "whats wrong with m'lady" Shadow asked "She blind but really good with tracking, flying and other things" Luna said "I see well ok then and I'm happy your back" Shadow said "Dad we came to geth the crystal for the kids but I think we can stay a while" Toothless said looking at his kids they were smiling with joy.

* * *

 **Time Skip Couple Days Later**

On the way back m'lady just flew while her brothers slept on Luna from time to time m'lady almost hit a rock but missed by an inch and smiled but when we got back to the village the kids went back to school she got tease more just because Shadow gave her a lunar crescent on her head to show that she the next in line for alpha after me a Zibbleback name Sky and skylar were saying means things well Sky was while Skylar looked away she didn't want to say anything rude but Sky was saying how she fails to be an Alpha and Queen to dragons and night furries and well I and Sky and Skylar parents Barf and Belch(father) and Honey and Sugar(Mother) came in and heard the whole thing me and Sky parents were mad at Sky and I growled at him and everyone around me bow and look down at the ground even Jet and Shadow did Sky had to say sorry and be punished at home by Tuffnut which was not too good but m'lady was ok but sad and her brothers try and comfert her but couple days later she was in the sky when there were fire works and making a show for the village to watc hand her brothers join her and then the night furries came and watch and join in the fun everyone was in harmoney and we were celebrating m'lady who new name was Hope, Jet, and Shadow 2nd birthday and then a night fury boy asked him he could dance with Hope she said it was ok his name was Veles and she had some much fun I was the most happies dragon on Berk and I couldn't be more proud of my friends and famiy I couldn't wait for the furture. Even Dagur, Mala and Heather came to see the little ones and were surprised to see more night furries but they were happy for me my dad told me I was king of the night furries then i made the night furries not in a kingdom anymore but in the pack/ kingdom i rule were the dragons call me alpha and not king and called my daughter princess those and i was ok with that so was Hope and Sky never was rude to Luna but i knew she would face more challenages but now for a while and then the night furries took to the sky with me Luna, Hope, Jet and Shadow fly with them to the boarder and saw them fly away as Scar and Violet and some other NIght furries stayed on Berk and i was ok with that while my father rule the other night furries.


End file.
